theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 14, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 4:54 Dragonian King #MaxVP #MaxVP #MaxVP #MaxVP EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Flower1470 has joined the chat. 5:51 Flower1470 :P 5:52 Dragonian King HI LILY I've been on here for an hour :P 5:52 Flower1470 LOL ARE YOU READY 5:53 Dragonian King YES YESSSSSSSSS 5:54 Flower1470 :D :D :D 5:58 Dragonian King ONE HOUR TIL' #MaxVP (TELL YOU FRIENDS) Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:58 Flower1470 SUP PEEP 5:58 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:02 Dragonian King SUUUUUUUUUUUUUP PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 6:03 Flower1470 I'm listening to the most awesome song ever. 6:03 Dragonian King Good for you lol 6:04 Flower1470 XD Funkytown - Lipps Inc. Google it if want to listen lol 6:05 Dragonian King #MaxVP #MaxVP #MaxVP #MaxVP IS IT #MaxVP YET?!? 6:06 Flower1470 No 54 minutes :( 6:08 Dragonian King brb dinner 6:09 Flower1470 How can you eat dinner so late O_o 6:09 Loving77 What are you eating today? :D 6:23 Flower1470 37 MINUTES 6:24 Loving77 Whoop 6:25 Dragonian King BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK I had pizza 6:26 Loving77 I had pizza too. :P 6:27 Dragonian King Cool 6:27 Flower1470 PIZZA WOO 33 MINUTES 6:27 Loving77 PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! WOOT 6:29 Dragonian King EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *squeal* 6:30 Flower1470 :D 6:31 Dragonian King Make sure to take a gazillion pictures 6:31 Flower1470 YES LOTS AND LOTS 6:33 Dragonian King I will too 6:35 Loving77 So... 6:35 Flower1470 25 MINUTES 6:35 Dragonian King I'm gonna log on TT 6:36 Loving77 LOGGG OOONNN! 6:37 Dragonian King TT looooooooooad So who else is coming? 6:50 Flower1470 ButterflyWings It's making my nervous that she's not here already :/ 6:50 Dragonian King ooo No 8th? 6:51 Flower1470 Memory never replied to me 6:51 Dragonian King Shame Chris couldn't come... 6:52 Flower1470 I didn't come to his maxing so :P 6:52 Dragonian King lol I got a good group picture that was awesome 8:05 Flower1470 it was :D Silly, do you mind making a maxing thread for me on Toontask? it doesn't have to have much 8:12 Dragonian King okay BTW, I saw someone using Teleportation Toons >:O 8:13 Flower1470 Well, they're the ones risking their accounts. 8:14 Dragonian King true Where do I put the thread? 8:15 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/forum/168-sellbot-hq/ 8:15 Dragonian King Thought so 8:19 Flower1470 WOO WE'RE STAYIN' UP LATE TONIGHT 8:19 Dragonian King *high five* 8:19 Flower1470 :D Oh, and thanks for coming to my #MaxVP and the party afterwards 8:21 Dragonian King WOOOOOOOW I took 210 pictures You're very welcome So glad I came :3 8:22 Flower1470 :D 8:27 Loving77 Here I made the thread: http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/key-runs/lily-butterfly-gets-her-key-v-p-98761/ 8:27 Dragonian King lol I couldn't figure out how to upload images anyway :P aha LILYYYYYYYYYYY I could only post two pictures :/ 8:33 Flower1470 they only allow two uploaded pics wait, on TTH or TTK? 8:34 Loving77 IM NEVER MAKING A MAXING THREAD AGAIN TOO HARD 8:34 Flower1470 lol 8:34 Loving77 I gtg bye! 8:34 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. 8:34 Dragonian King http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139499-lily-butterfly-maxes-the-vp/?p=1891524 ... It turned out really bad waaaaaaaaa 8:36 Flower1470 it looks great! :D 8:37 Dragonian King But they're so small 8:39 Flower1470 So? If you click they get bigger. 8:40 Dragonian King Well as long as you like it :P 8:40 Flower1470 :D i gtg ttyl 8:42 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:June 2013